


A Birthday Wish

by TheSleepyGriffin (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualkri, Dualscar - Freeform, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Mob AU, NSFW, Underage Drinking, cronus - Freeform, crosign, kankri - Freeform, signless - Freeform, trans cro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: Cronus Ampora is eager to celebrate his eighteenth birthday by going to his first club, however who else should he bump into there but his history teacher, his crush since he was thirteen. Things escalate quickly and Cronus is rushed to an entirely new environment.





	1. Chapter 1

Almost there. He had been in line for almost twenty minutes now, but he was not breaking his own birthday promise. He was eighteen now and he was gonna go to his first club. Hell yeah. Cronus Ampora was going to his first club. He was probably third back in the line now and he bit the inside of his cheek. From what he had been told this was one of the best clubs in the city and apparently tonight was the perfect night for him to go.

He could hear the loud thumping bass of music coming from inside, along with it was mixtures of loud voices and laughter. Jealousy grabbed at his heart for a moment and gave it a squeeze; he should have come with someone else. Who would have though in the first place? Kankri was his best friend but too much of a prude, Porrim would have just flat out turned him down and there was no way in hell he was going to ask Kurloz. Creepy ass dude. 

No matter who he considered to bring along with him they all were either just under eighteen or would flat out make the experience worse.

Second in line.

His thoughts returned to his friend and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself about how Kankri would have reacted to it all inside. Probably would have a mental break down the poor guy. Speaking of Vantas’s he still had a history paper due to Kankri’s dad for Friday, eh whatever, he’d do it tomorrow. He had known Kankri and Mr.Vantas since he was probably about thirteen, and when he had formed a crush on the history teacher he thought it’d just be a small phase that would pass. Nope.

It wasn’t his fault though. Like, who even wears pants those tight? They were practically leggings. Were they leggings? Whenever he leaned back against his desk or bent over to help a student everyone would always get a perfect view of his crotch or ass. Not that anyone complained really.

And god he couldn’t even get started on everything else. Mr.Vantas was a pretty fit guy, gently defined muscles in his arms and legs. Cronus thought about that time when his own father put on a family barbecue pool party…thing whatever it was. They had invited the Vantas family and seeing his teacher shirtless with his wet swim trunks clinging to his sculpted legs was what had sent Cronus over the edge.

He’d be lying if he hadn’t considers kissing the man before, or grabbing his ass, or hell just letting him fuck him senseless. The chestnut hair, the little bit of stubble, pouty lips just a bit smaller than Kankri’s...those perfect white teeth…hazel eyes…fuck he was doing it again.

A throat clearing pulled him from his thoughts. Oh, the bouncer. He looked up at her, “Sorry what?”

“Are you on the list sir?”

“The list? What list?”

She raised a brow and pointed to her clip board. Shit. Fuck fuck no c’mon this wasn’t fair! Cronus quickly took a deep breath to calm himself,”Listen. Babe. You an’ I both know I ought to be on that list.” He offered a small smirk.

“Get out of here.”

“But-“

“Get!”

Cronus sulked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he left the line and went back onto the street. He guessed the club was a little too packed…God damn it! He kicked a rock across the street and it went flying, hitting the side of a truck and left a small scratch. Widening his eyes he hurried off to the side of the club to hide for a moment just in case someone nearby was watching. He took a deep breath and sighed shakily. 

Fucking hell. He slumped against the brick wall and looked up at the pitch black sky. No moon or stars to keep him company tonight. He blinked, eyes soon focusing on a pair of narrow windows above his head. Maybe he could…no, no, not gonna happen. 

His eyes flicked over to a nearby trash can and he huffed. Fuck it. He grabbed the disposal and dragged it quietly under the window. He took one quick glance around before climbing on top and peeked into the window. The wall had urinals lining across it along with a pair of stalls behind them. 

He observed the room a moment longer to confirm that it was empty before he pushed the window open slowly and lifted a leg, pushing it through the hole. He shakily stood on one leg, doing his best to keep his balance. The then grabbed onto the sill of the window, taking a shaky breath before tugging himself up and swung his other leg inside.

Clinging onto the wall now while his legs dangled beneath him he looked down at the floor. Probably a two foot drop? Not that bad. He let go of the wall and gave a soft grunt as he landed onto the cool tile floor. He then stood, stretching his fingers out slightly to get the circulation running in them once more.

He made his way to the mirrors and peered at his reflection. Puffing his cheeks he fixed his hair and adjusted his leather jacket. He then turned around, checking his ass out with a small smirk. Nice. At least his pants were tight enough tonight that he didn’t have to fiddle with a belt. Waste of time in his opinion. Then again so was spending three minutes forcing a leg into the world’s tightest pants but whatever. These showed off his ass better anyways.

Once he had deemed himself good looking enough he left the room, having to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the darker hall. He glanced down to the end where the music was louder now, thumping loudly along with flashing colored lights.

Kankri would so murder him right now. Good. This was his night and his night alone.

A pair of girls walked by, arms linked as they walked past the hall, gossiping about god knows what loudly. Cronus quickly followed behind and grinned at the sight before him, an open bar, a filled dance floor at the foot of a dj station, all of the shit he would’ve imagined for this perfect night.

He reached into his pocket, rummaging around for his wallet and grabbed it. Time to get himself a drink. He wasn’t sure exactly what to get to drink, but his dad had a tendency to drink whiskey so he figured that would do. He made his way over to the bar and sat down, pulling his fake id out of his wallet as the bar tender walked over to him. He showed his id and the bartender nodded, “What can I get you sir?”

“Glass of whiskey please.”

“Coming right up.” A grin crossed his face as Cronus watched the bartender partially fill a glass and brought it down to him. Cronus quickly paid and took a sip, widening his eyes and resisted a gag as he did so. His eyes watered and he took a deep breath. Jesus Christ he thought this shit was supposed to be fuckin awesome!

With a grunt he set the glass down, he needed to get out on the dance floor was all. He got up, scrunching his nose up at the taste in his mouth as he walked over. Disgusting. God how could his dad drink that shit?

He puffed his cheeks as he quietly worked his way into the crowd of mostly drunk dancers. He soon reached towards the middle and swayed awkwardly to the beat. Yeah this totally wasn’t awkward. However after a few minutes a young girl walked over to him and started to grind against him. Fuck yes, holy shit this was more like it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to grind against her,” Hey there babe.”

"ハロー私の小さなおもちゃ”

“Wait…”

The girl grinned mischievously as a light flashed quickly and illuminated her face,”O-oh uh, Hi Damz uh, y’know what? I uh, I gotta use the bathroom. Yep.”

He quickly pulled away, hurrying away from his fellow classmate, watching her from over his shoulder. She watched him for a moment before shrugging and moving on to some other innocent’s soul. However, as Cronus watched her as he fled in fear he bumped into someone. He blinked, “Oh shit sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about i- Cronus?”

“Mr.Vantas?!”

“Uh, hey…didn’t think I’d see you here of all places, don’t tell Kankri.” His teacher offered a nervous smile

“As long as you don’t tell him you saw me then we’re good.” Cronus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with the most a casual of a grin that he could manage.

“Happy birthday by the way, come with me I’ll get you a lil something for your birthday okay? And also a thank you for not telling Kankri.”

“I s'pose. Sure, why not? Thanks Mr. Vantas.” He pushed himself off the wall, “Lead the way.”

“You don’t need to call me that, we’re not at school, just call me Silas.” He offered a smile to the Ampora. God damn, that fucking smile. Thank god for the room being dark,he could swear his cheeks were red at the moment, either from embarrassment or being flustered. Maybe both. 

“Well, okay. Silas.” He bit his bottom lip and smiled happily as he followed him to the bar, his gut sinking, “I uh, you’re buying me a drink?”

“Hell yeah. Plus I kinda wanted to get myself a round of shots.”

“Jesus.” 

Silas shrugged and looked the other over from head to toe and hummed as if he were deep in thought, “You strike me as a fruity drink fan, yeah?”

“Uhm, okay, I dunno I just had my first drink tonight.”

“How’d you get that?” Silas rose a brow and chuckled, “Fake Id huh? Naughty boy.” He waved the bartender over and ordered the drinks. Cronus’ face was definitely beet red now, and he didn’t have the darkness of the dance floor to protect himself from embarrassment. Okay, but, naughty boy? Was he flirting with him? Should he flirt back? Shit. Cronus shuttered, watching as Silas began to down his shots, “You gonna drink that?” Silas pointed to the drink in front of the other.

“Hm? Oh right.” Cronus hesitantly pulled the drink close and took a small sip. Oh. Oh wow that was actually pretty good. He took a bigger drink,” Damn this is so good. So, do you go out clubbing often?”

“Well I mean, I work with high school kids all day,” Silas took another two shots,” So no one can really blame me.”

“Seems reasonable enough I guess. Don’t take this the wrong way but you seem like quite the expert drinker.” Cronus swayed his hips as he leaned against the counter and drank. Jesus he was feeling a little dizzy.

“I come here every weekend.” He shrugged, ordering another drink for the other.

“You’re not trying to get me drunk are you?” Cronus giggled and finished his first drink with a dopey grin before starting on the second drink, “Though these are pretty damn good. Wait. Did I say that already? Oh well, whatever.”

“Nah, after you finish that drink I think we should go out and dance together.” 

“Fuck yes.” Cronus downed the drink. Fuck no. That was a bad idea. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; however Silas grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor before he could recovered from the large amount of alcohol that he had downed within seconds. He tripped over his own feet onto the other and looked up at him nervously, “Sorry, sorry.” 

“It’s okay, relax.” He laughed softly, gently spun Cronus around, grabbed his hips then swayed to the music with the other. Cronus couldn’t help but continue to smile as he tilted his head back and looked up at the other. Wow. Those hazel eyes we’re boring into him. A small gasp passed his lips as Silas squeezed his hips and ground against the other,” Si-Silas?”

He was hushed softly by the other,”I like you Cronus.”

“I, what? I mean, I mean I like you too but...”

“But what?” Silas slipped a hand under his shirt with a mischievous smirk and Cronus widened his eyes, grabbing Silas’ hand and held it still.

“This is um, goin’ real fast and we’re both at least a bit tipsy. Why don’t we just go back to your place? Get to know each other better or somethin’ like that?”

“How about we uh, we do that, but every question I answer you take off a piece of clothing~”

“Yeah, okay you’re beyond tipsy. I’ll call you a cab, okay?” Cronus took Silas by the hand and brought him outside the club. He then called a taxi for the other and himself,”Lemme see your phone?”

“Why?” Silas stared at him with a puzzled look however handed the phone over to him anyway.

Cronus took it, putting his number into the others phone and then did the same vice versa, “There, now I’ll text you so when you see it tomorrow morning you will text me back. Okay?” He gave Silas his phone and looked up as the two vehicles arrived,” Well you’re ride is here.” He handed over a few dollars to him,” This should be enough to get you home. Good night Mr. Vantas.”

“Good night Cutie~” Silas wobbled his way over to the taxi and got in. Cronus waited till the other left safely before getting in his own taxi and gave his address to the driver. 

He put his earbuds in and turned on his music, closing his eyes as he took a moment to review what had just happened between him and his teacher, but also best friend’s dad. Those hands on his hips were so firm and warm, almost comfortable on his waist. Then he crossed that line though. Under the shirt, if his hand had gone any higher he would’ve...Cronus shook his head and dismissed the thought. It didn’t happen, that’s all that matters at this point.

He pulled his phone out and took a deep breath before texting Silas,’Hey so I saw you at the club last night and I’m pretty sure you were kinda drunk. I wanna talk after class at the end of the day tomorrow if that’s alright I mean.’

Good enough for now he supposed. He stared silently out the cab window for the rest of the ride home, mouthing the words to whatever songs decided to play on his phone. Once home he paid and tipped his driver before getting out and walked up the long driveway to his house. He’d be lying if he said his house was modest. His Dad had money and wasn’t afraid to show off.

The three story house was compiled with seven bedrooms, each with a private bathroom and another public one for each floor. To add on they had an indoor and outdoor pool, a private theater, a large dining hall, his father’s study, hell, for his sixteenth birthday his dad had made him his own room for practicing music. He smiled slightly at the memory as he entered the overly lavish house. It was quiet aside from a maid cleaning. She looked up at Cronus as he closed the door and offered a smile. Cronus smiled back and gave a small wave, “You’re fine babe, just me.”

He made his way to the staircase and walked up to the third floor and glanced down the hall to his room. Seemed clear. He took a deep breath before slowly creeping down the hall. He just had to get past his dad’s study and he’d be home free to his room for a nice long and well deserved shower. Cautiously he began to step down the hall, his dad’s study was four doors away, then three, then two…

Once next to the door he took a shaky breath as he took another step, tensing as a floorboard creaked under his foot. He went still, staring at the slightly ajar door. Nothing. He lowered his foot with a sigh of relief, “Cronus Ampora what are you doing home this late on a school night?”

Fuck.

“I, uh..hi.” he slowly pushed the door open and poked his head through,” I didn’t think you’d be up this late.”

A small grunt came from the man sitting at the opposite side of the room, a large open window behind him and his desk, “You can thank Makara for that.” He looked up at his son and pointed at one of the two chairs across from him, “Sit.”

Damn it he was so fucking screwed. He quietly walked in, keeping his head down as he sat. He stared at his lap and his thumbs that he was quietly twiddling, “Sorry, I just kinda wanted to have a bit of fun on my eighteenth birthday, y’know?”

The older man heaved a heavy sigh and looked at him once again. Two scars were across his face, what his father had claimed were from a car accident from his teen years, but from what Cronus could recall he never had them when he was a kid, but he didn’t dare bring it up. His eyes were tired however, and his five ‘o clock shadow had formed quickly. Poor guy had definitely been working his ass off all night.

“But I still haven’t given you my present have I?” Cronus gave a quiet shake of his head, “Well, how do you feel about going to the island for the weekend with the Vantas family?”

The island? Cronus sat up, his eyes lighting up. He hadn’t been there since…since mom died…was he really serious about this? He grinned happily,”Are you gonna get off work?”

“M gonna try my damn hardest. Make sure to tell your teacher an’ friend tomorrow, now go to your room and clean up. You reek of sex and alcohol. That ain’t the kinda smell that should be on any kid of mine.”

Cronus resisted a small eye roll as he stood and kissed his father’s cheek with a small smile, “Thank you dad, I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t work yourself too hard alright chief?” he then left the room, closing the door behind him and slumped against it. He ran his hands through his hair as he took a moment to collect himself before standing and quietly made his way into his room.

Damn what a night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket after getting to his room and shutting the door behind himself. Still no reply. He tossed his phone onto his bed and threw his jacket on top of it. He watched through the window next to his bed for a few moments as cars drove by before turning his attention to the full body mirror on the wall at the end of his bed. He hummed and stretched with a groan, lifting his shirt slightly as his did so and revealed his slim torso. With a soft huff he stripped the rest of his clothes off and avoided looking at himself in the mirror any longer as he went into the bathroom.

He flicked the light on and yawned, blinking a bit at the bright light. He then turned the shower on, letting the water heat up before he got inside and relaxed as the warm water ran over his body. Better. He began to wash his hair, singing softly to himself as he cleaned up. His thoughts drifted as he continued with his cleansing routine back to Silas, his imagination beginning to get the best of him. 

The other’s hot breath next to his ear as he said filthy nothings to him, spanking and pulling his hair as he called him his dirty slut. He flushed darkly and licked his lips at the thought. Not yet. He shook it off and finished cleaning up and rinsing off before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself.

He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, squeezing a bit of the paste onto the bristles before running a bit of water over the brush. He then put it into his mouth, scrubbing his teeth in silence. Had the other texted back while he was in the shower? Curiosity prickled across his skin as he spit his minty saliva into the sink and rinsed it down the drain. He cleaned off his brush and put it away before turning the lights back off and went over to his bed, pushing his clothes aside and off of his phone. He picked the electronic up and turned it on to check his notifications. God damn it nothing…maybe he’d read it in the morning.

After dropping his phone back onto his bed and went over to his dresser, grabbing a large, baggy shirt along with a pair of boxers. He threw them on and picked his dirty clothes up from that day, tossing them into his hamper. He flopped back onto his bed and pulled his phone close. That’s when it vibrated. He blinked and turned it on. 

One percent?! When did that happen? He hastily went to his unlocking his phone, at his dismay however as soon as he did so his phone died. He groaned and sat up, snatching his charger from his bed side table and plugged it into his wall and then into his phone. 

He laid there in silence, watching his phone while he fought the sleep that was trying to tug his eyelids closed. He needed to wait. He yawned loudly as his eyes slowly drooped. He had to know what the other had said. Sure it could’ve been just an okay but at the same time it could’ve been an explanation for tonight. 

Don’t sleep.

He yawned loudly and nuzzled into his pillow, before he knew it he had fallen fast asleep, curled up tiredly on his bed.

 

 

He woke the next morning to a firm hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him awake. He groaned softly and swatted at the mystery person with his hand before snuggling deeper into his sheets, “Cronus C’mon. Get up.”

“Nooo....Dad, it’s too early.”

Dualscar huffed softly and rubbed his temple,” Cronus we go through this every morning. I still have to get Eridan up and fed. If you want me to be able to go with you this weekend to the island I have to start getting to work early.”

Cronus pouted and sighed,”Fiiiine.” He sat up and stretched with a groan, “I’ll see you later then Pops.” He rubbed his eye and silently watched as his father left the room. He yawned and glanced over his phone widening his eyes. He quickly grabbed it and opened it, going straight to his messages. He puffed his cheeks. Really? Really?!

He reread the message multiple times in disbelief, ‘k’

K? That was it? Not even a simple okay? He groaned, dropping his phone on his bed and threw his hands up in frustration, his t-shirt sleeves falling down to his arm pits when he did so.

Stomping over to his dresser he tugged out a random array of clothes and threw them on before going into the bathroom. All that god damn stress for a simple little letter? He set to work brushing his teeth and eventually gave a soft sigh of defeat. He was overreacting. It was late when he had sent the message. Maybe Silas was just too tired to give a proper reply. 

He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth before grabbing his hair gel and comb, setting to work on the masterpiece that was hair and grumbled in annoyance. He needed to get it cut again, it had been months and it had grown to the length of a bob but by now.

Time to tug out the man bun look he loathed so much. Guess everyone has to take a break from their aesthetic once and a while. He grabbed a hair tie, grabbing his hair and tied it up. Yeah…that didn’t help shit. Whatever. Fuck it.

He left his room and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to grab whatever the cook had created for breakfast. Oh shit. Apple pancakes, berries, whip cream? Hell yes. He quickly served himself, giving the chef a quick thank you salute before leaving the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

He plopped down at his seat at the table and began to greedily dig into the flapjacks. So. Fucking. Good. Glorious. Exactly what he needed. Before he knew it he had gobbled the entire plate down. He took a moment to debate on getting a second plate and eventually settled with not. He didn’t wanna overstuff himself before school.

Getting up he brought his plate back into the kitchen before heading out the main doors to his car. He approached the sleek deep purple sports car with a soft whistle; he then unlocked it and got inside, sitting in his leather seat. He took a moment to check his mirrors before plugging his phone into the car’s amp and turned the vehicle on. 

A yelp escaped him as the speakers let out a loud cry of music from his phone and he hurriedly adjusted the volume. Jesus Christ. He sighed, flipping through a few songs before finding one he could settle with and drove off, driving through the gates to his home and onto the main road.

He bobbed his head lightly with the music along with tapping his fingers. Wonder if Silas was thinking about him right now. Was he as nervous as Cronus was right now? Did he like Cronus back? Why did he do what he did what he did last night? Was it out of drunken instinct? Or was it something else? Question after question rolled over him the whole time he drove to school.

He parked, turned off his car, and grabbed his phone and school bag before getting out. He shut the door behind him and locked his doors, heading inside of his academy. The only reason he was even in this school was cause his dad had money and Kankri was in cause of his smarts and the fact that his dad was one of the many history teachers at the campus. Lucky kid. Speak of the devil. He spotted his friend’s red sweater from across the way and hurried over,”Hey there Kan.”

“KanKri.” He corrects him and Cronus rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Kankri. Anyway, we’re goin to our family private island this weekend for my birthday, my dad wants me to invite you an’ your family.”

“Oh really? That’s actually quite kind of you to invite me and my family Cronus. I actually am quite surprised it’s my family and not just inviting me alone to ‘make a move’ as you typically would say to me…” Blah, blah, blah..

Cronus puffed his cheeks, letting the fluffy haired dork speak a moment longer before putting a finger over his lips and hushed him, Kankri gave him a look of disgust however Cronus cut him off before he could begin to speak again, “Sweet Chief, see you soon. Now I gotta get goin’, don’t wanna be late to class now do I?”

“When do you ever care about being late to class?”

Cronus was already half way to the math building by the time Kankri had finished his sentence,” See you later Kan!” 

“Kankri!”

Chuckling softly Cronus made his way down the hall, heading into the math class with Mr. Captor. He sat down at the back of the room, dropping his bag on the floor and sat back, kicking his feet up onto his desk. He didn’t really interact with his teacher more than he had to but the guy was pretty laid back. Cronus closed his eyes, deciding to catch a five minute nap before the class began.

 

 

Cronus felt his gut twist in his stomach as he slowly approached the door to his history class room. He entered inside with the stream of students filing in, for once avoiding looking at his teacher. Typically he’d sit in the front of this class to watch Silas’ ass the whole time, however today he moved to the back of the room, biting his bottom lip in silence. It’s not that he didn’t want to see or talk to him. He was just afraid to see what would happen. Especially in front of the entire class.

Most of the time he watched his classmates, that or copied notes off the board whenever Silas was a fair distance from it. God it felt like the next second was never going to come. He grunted and bounced his leg anxiously. C’mon, c’mon. Five minutes left. He stayed at his desk, watching as the rest of his class began to crowd the door, excited to head home.

The bell soon rang and he got up, approaching Silas’ desk,”Hey…”

Silas looked up and blinked,”Hi. One sec.” Cronus sat on the other’s desk and watched as Silas locked the door and closed the curtains.

Cronus flushed darkly and chewed on his tongue nervously, ”What, uh, what are you doin?”

“I wanna talk in private.” Silas moved in front of him and leaned against the desk across from him,” So, last night.”

“Yeah…how much do remember?”

“A fair amount till you called me a cab.” Cronus watched his face for any sign for embarrassment or regret instead though it was completely filled with cockiness which made Cronus become quickly flustered himself. “Did you have a problem with that Cronus?”

“I, I…” Fuck. Silas stood up, walking in front of him and grabbed his jaw. Cronus swallowed nervously, staring up at the other.

Was this actually happening? He wasn’t drunk this time. At least he wasn’t supposed to. Oh god he could feel his face on his fire. Was he okay with this? Fuck yes. This is what he had wanted from him for years. Silas seemed to read his mind because he closed the distance between them with a blissful kiss.

Cronus widened his eyes in shock before relaxing and hesitantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he panted gently,”S-Silas..” he was quickly silenced with a second kiss. This time the kiss was held onto, it all was turning quickly into a full blast make out session. Silas had pressed him back against the desk and was nipping and sucking at Cronus’ lips while grinding down against him.

This caused Cronus to let a series of moans mixed with panting, desperate to gain control of his breath and body while also trying to kiss the other. A sharp roll of their hips were met at exactly right time and Cronus let out a long, loud, needy moan, which the other took advantage of the others open mouth to push his tongue inside of it. Their tongues met and Cronus visibly shivered while Silas took up most of the work, swirling his tongue around the others. 

Cronus flushed darkly, feeling the other becoming hard against his him at a fast rate from all the grinding. He…he couldn’t let the other just find out on accident. He needed to do it on his own terms. Fuck. He pressed a hand on the other’s chest while Silas undid the his bun, hair falling just barely tickling his shoulders. “Silas, Silas wait, wait a minute.” He pushed at his chest and Silas stood up straight, brow raised, “I need to confess something first...”

“What is it sweetheart?” Cronus bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best words to explain what he wanted to say to the other. Maybe no words were needed however. He took a deep breath, slowly pulling off his shirt to reveal a binder underneath. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” A heavy awkward silence fell over the room for a moment and Cronus quickly put his shirt on and tied his hair back up,” Silas, I wouldn’t be against having a relationship, but if we’re gonna do this…y’know…I wanna do it when I’m ready and comfortable. An’ that may mean takin me on a couple dates and not just takin my virginity like that on your desk.”

“No, no of course. You’re right. I didn’t think that you wanted an actual relationship, thought you were gonna want more of a fuck n’ go kinda thing.”

“I should go…” Cronus hopped off of the desk and quickly grabbed his bag, heading for the door, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Cronus wait. Lemme take you on a date. Tonight. I’ll pick you up at your place at six.”

He stared at his teacher for a long moment,” You promise?”

“Of course I promise Cronus. I want this to happen, I kinda rush things… a lot. But if you wanna take your time then I have all the time in the world to wait.”

Cronus hesitated and pulled his wrist away from his grasp,” Okay. I’ll see you then I guess. Don’t tell anyone okay? About anything that just happened.”

“Right. Will do. Six then?”

“Six.” He grabbed the doorknob and stopped, looking back over his shoulder, “By the way, you should  
come with me and my dad to our island this weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I got extremely busy with marching band and school ;vmv

There was a strange aesthetic to fall. How the weather changed between hot and cold, how one day the colored leaves hung still from their trees and the next the wind is spinning miniature tornadoes of the decaying pieces of life. Along with this came the first quarter of school, which Kankri Vantas was almost through now.

He had found himself nose deep into one of his psychology textbooks in the middle of the library, a calm smile across his face. It was his senior year of highschool and he was soon finding himself rather bored due to the lack of classes he had yet to take. The students were rude and pushy, the teachers were bored with the topics they’ve taught year after year. An unending torment that he’d been caught in for most of his life. 

As soon as the sharp thought crossed his mind he closed his book and stared off into space. Sure, he was Kankri Vantas, the guy who talked too much about everything, the guy who didn’t have much time for friends, he was the guy who was just there to either annoy or be ignored, that was his role within this hell hole of a school.

It was dull after so many years. Even though the surrounding air was colored with warm tones the world still held its boring and casual lull of nothingness. As Cronus would say, he needed to ‘live a lil chief.’. 

He shook the thought off and checked his phone, eyes widening. No, no, no that couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be late. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the library, fidgeting with his phone as he did so. He had set an alarm so he wouldn’t be late to class!

Opening his app for his clock he checked the said alarm. AM. He had set his alarm for 1 AM. He groaned at his stupidity, glancing at the bell tower as he ran by, a flock of birds that had been feeding on the ground took off as he sprinted past. 

1:12. Maybe he could just grab his notes that he missed at the end, right? He burst into his psychology class, hoping that his teacher would just ignore him. He took his usual seat in the front, tossing his bag onto his desk, causing a loud thud as it landed.

His teacher turned around and rose a brow,”Nice of you to join us Kankri, I’ll see you after class.”

“Y-yes Mr.Ampora.” The words stumbled out of his mouth and he could feel his face flush with shame as a few collective chuckles came from his peers. He glanced over at the person’s textbook next to him to get a page number before reaching into his bag to grab his own.

Hopefully he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. He had known his teacher since he was a child. His name was Cyruss Ampora, although obliviously of how inappropriate the name was at the age of 11 he had nicknamed the other ‘Dualscar’ for the two scars striped across his face, he always did have trouble remembering the name Cyruss as a child.

Now he just needed own textbook. His textbook. He looked into his bag frantically. He couldn’t of. He did. His book was back at the library. He mentally screamed at himself and looked up at the board, grabbing his notebook out of his bag to copy the notes, before he could even write a single word however his teacher took an eraser and and began to clean the board.

“Dualscar wait!” 

Crap. 

A few gasps and bouts of laughter came from the class and once more the Ampora looked at him,”Kankri, you are to address me as Mr.Ampora in my classes, along with that you would not need me to wait if you had observed that these notes are in your textbook, which you do not seem to have possession of?”

Curse him. Curse him for being Cronus’ father. It wasn’t his fault he knew him as Cyruss Ampora before he knew him as Mr. Ampora. 

Kankri slumped in his seat, pushing his tongue into his cheek as he did his best to get through the rest of the class. Once 2:00 rolled around and the room was clearing he slowly approached his desk,”M-Mr.Ampora…?”

“Class is over Kankri, you may call me by my name.” he looked up at him from his pile of papers. Kankri sighed as he looked at the man he had known most his life, he looked so much like Cronus. His wavy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, two scars streaked across his face, the story of them he changed every time you asked. His Italian accent was slightly thicker than Cronus’ and he had a stronger build than the boy. He supposed being a ship worker for so many years would do that to a guy. His pale blue eyes bore into him, a bushy eyebrow raised.

Before Kankri could think of something to say Cyruss spoke once more,”Kankri is everythin’ okay? You’re never late to class, an’ you never forget your textbook.”

“No, sorry, I was just doing some extra studying in the library...I guess I lost track of time.”

“That still don’t sound much like you. You got anymore classes today?” Dualscar stood, packing a few papers into his own bag. 

“No sir.” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You had lunch yet?” Kankri gave a small shake of his head,”How ‘bout you join me to eat then?”

“I don’t think that seems very professional.”

“As a friend Kankri. We’ve known each other as friends before I was your teacher, anyway I’ll pay.”

Kankri’s stomach gave a soft growl, begging him to stop arguing for the chance of a proper meal. With a defeated sigh he nodded,”Okay, lead the way.”

The two walked out of the building alongside each other in a strange silence. It wasn’t bad or awkward, it was just…strange. It wasn’t common for the two to be alone together, usually he’d be with his father, or Cronus would be with his.

As they continued to walk he looked the man over. Although he gave off quite the gruff and intimidating appearance he actually was quite a sweet guy. A small smile crossed Kankri’s face as he continued to stare at the other. He had worn a simple pair of black dress pants with a matching black button up. A striped purple tie wrapped around his neck. He wondered what it’d be like to- 

No. No, no, no. Fucking hormones. He forced himself to look forwards. That was a dangerous mindset to enter and he was not about to go down that road. Not when the man was walking right alongside him. Upon reaching his car Kankri set his bag in the back, then climbed into the passenger seat.

The whole car reeked of him. All lavender with a dash of sea salt...so nice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay. Everything was going to be okay. He just needed to ignore the thoughts of those strong, calloused hands, gripping his hips- No! Ugh. Just the hormones. Totally hormones. 

He stuck his tongue in his cheek and huffed, flushing lightly as Dualscar entered the vehicle,”You feelin’ alright lad? You look a tad red in the face.”

“I, yes, yes perfectly fine, just a tad warm likely. Ha, this fall weather, so unpredictable right?”

“Well perhaps you wouldn’t face this problem if you didn’t wear those baggy sweaters of yours all the time, hm?” Dualscar pulled out of his parking place,”Whatcha hungry for?”

Kankri narrowed his eyes at the comment of his sweaters. He did wear other clothes...not in public, but he did,”Whatever is fine, as long as I don’t have to pay.” 

Dualscar watched him out of the corner of his eye as he drove, a cocky grin similar to his son’s across his lips ,”Sounds like italian bistro to me then.”

“Bistro? Isn’t that a little expensive?”

“One could say that I s’pose. But I don’t go often as I’d like to, ain’t no fun goin’ out to eat by yourself, y’know?”

“I suppose.” He looked out the window and bit the inside of his cheek as they rode quietly and soon parked in front of an old brick building, vines climbing up the sides. 

His stomach gave another angry growl and he covered it with embarrassment,”When’s the last time you had somethin’ to eat lad?”

“Yesterday morning…”

“Kankri Vantas.” his tone was firm, but also concerned. 

“I know, I know, but I really didn’t wanna bug my dad he’s busy enough right now.” money was low enough at the moment and his dad was working hard enough to pay for what he could. 

Dualscar got them a table once inside and sighed,”You’re spendin’ the night at my place then.”

“What?!”

“Hush.” He followed Dualscar to a booth and sat down, glancing at the menu in front of him,”It’s no trouble, jus’ tell your father your spendin’ the night with Cronus.”

“Won’t Cronus mind?”

“Nah, he said he’s going out to celebrate his birthday with a few friends.” Kankri paled, he had completely forgot. 

Kankri bit back asking who was with Cronus and instead silently turned his attention down to his menu. A fair amount of the food he was pretty sure he couldn’t even pronounce. His lips stretched into a thin line and Dualscar rose a brow,”Somethin’ wrong?”

“I’m just not sure what to order. Perhaps, if you wouldn’t mind, you could order for me?”

“I s’pose so. Are you sure?”

Kankri nodded, looking up as their waiter approached to take their orders. He settled with just his water while Dualscar ordered himself a glass of wine with their two meals, with names he couldn’t even begin to understand. The waiter jotted down their orders then turned to leave them be.

“So, what did you order us?” 

“I ordered you ravioli stuffed with cheese, spinach, an’ artichoke, I know you’re a vegatarian, an’ I got myself chicken marsala; chicken, mushrooms and wine.”

“Am I going to have to drive you home?” Kankri rested his cheek in his palm and rose a brow.

“Perhaps.” he chuckled softly,”But for now relax, you seem tense, just enjoy the atmosphere an’ food to come.”

“Uh huh...are you sure I’m the one acting off?” Kankri frowned. 

“What do you mean? You’ve just never been alone with me in a relaxed state love.” Dualscar sat back, a cool expression on his face. 

“Love? When have you ever called me love before?” He watched as their waiter returned, pouring Dualscar a glass of red wine.

“Since right now.” He picked his glass up, giving it a small swirl before sipping it,”Y’know, just a lil nickname.”

“Uh huh, giving nicknames must run in the family.” He thought back to all the names Cronus had dubbed him with over the years. He shuttered at a few and exhaled softly,”Sorry about today in class…”

“No worries lad, I marked you present anyway.” He gave a small shrug as he focused on the glass of alcohol in his hand.

Kankri furrowed his brows together,“Why? I didn’t ask for any favors.”

“Then think of it as a gift.” he drank the rest of the glass down,”You’re the best student I’ve ever seen, so what if you’re late to one class by a couple minutes?”

“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that.” Kankri shifted in his seat,”I’m not one for lying Cyruss.”

“Kankri, what do you want to do after high school?” He set his glass down and looked at the other his expression changing to being serious. 

“I- pardon?”

“What do you want to do after high school?” Dualscar refilled his glass and took another drink.

“I don’t know...I just knew I wanted to be able to go to college.” Kankri puffed his cheeks thoughtfully.

“And how’re you going to pay for said college?”

Kankri paled, going quiet as he looked down at his lap. He could feel his heart twisting, he always knew that was going to be a question. He chewed on his bottom lip,”...I don’t know.” he admitted.

“What if I offered you a job at my business?” Dualscar leaned forwards, arms crossed over the table.

“Your...business? But you’re a teacher.” Kankri scrunched his nose up as he looked at the other, puzzled.

“I need somethin’ to do over my summer, an I have my business. I mean, I work there durin’ the school year too, just not as much. I’ll pay you to be my intern..”

“Dualscar, thank you, really, but I’m not sure-”

“I’ll pay you 75 per hour.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, Kankri taking a moment to process,“Pardon? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“I make a fair amount more, I’m pretty sure it’s fine.” Dualscar grinned complacently.

“But wouldn’t that make the whole point of me going useless? If I were to work for you I’m already quite well off for money.” Kankri ran a hand through his hair, his leg shaking under the table as his mind seemed to be screaming,”I need air.” he quickly got up, going outside and took a deep breaths.

Dualscar watched in silence as the other departed and shrugged to himself. He pulled his phone out, answering a few e-mails while he waited for the other’s return.

Kankri took a few deep breaths as he paced back and forth, picking at the dirt beneath his untrimmed fingernails. He probably looked insane to any passerby but that wasn’t the point at the moment. He could take a job with a pay that most would not achieve until passing through college but he may never learn anything new, however if he did go what would the true point of all that stress be? Of course he wanted to learn more, but only if he were to actually use it in his life.

He stopped in his tracks and let his hands fall to his sides as he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Perhaps...yes, perhaps that could work. He shook off the lingering feelings of anxiety and calmly walked back inside and sat, their meals having been just set down for them to enjoy, ”My apologies Cyruss, I just needed a moment to consider your offer.”

“Oh?” he pocketed his phone and picked up a fork and knife,”And what do you think of it?” 

Dualscar cut into his chicken and took a bite, “I think...I’ll accept, however you have to teach me everything you know.” Kankri slowly picked up his silverware and looked at the other.

“No.” there was no hesitation from Dualscar. 

“No?”

“Lad.” Dualscar heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose,”No. This ain’t the kinda business you want to get involved with.”

“Why not?” Curiosity prickled over Kankri’s skin as he slowly took a bite of ravioli. His mind sidetracked for a moment as the delicious flavor flooded his mouth. 

“Because I ain’t throwin’ you into it.”

“Throwing me into what? I can handle it.”

“No, you can’t, nevermind. Deals off.” Dualscar grumbled and stuffed his mouth with chicken and mushrooms.

“I-No, no I’m sorry...you don’t need to teach me anything.” Kankri sighed shakily, slowly eating a bite of pasta.

“Kankri, we’ll talk at home okay? Then we’ll see if you actually want to get involved.”

The rest of their dinner was had in silence, Kankri finished his whole plate while Dualscar left half to save for home. Dualscar ordered them dessert to go and silently escorted Kankri outside of the restaurant back to his car.

“Are you sure you’re properly sober to drive?” Kankri looked up at him.

“M fine.” He opened the passenger door and threw it shut once Kankri had climbed in. He walked around the front of the car and got in, pulling out of their parking spot and drove in silence. That was until his phone began to ring.

Dualscar widened his eyes at the tone of his phone and grabbed an earpiece sitting at the bottom of a cup holder and hurriedly put it on and connected it to his phone,”What?”

Kankri winced at his tone, trying to read what the conversation was that had gotten Dualscar so enraged so quickly. 

“What do you mean?” “Fuck. Where are you?”

A loud squeak came from Kankri as Dualscar took a quick U-turn into the opposing lane. A few other people in traffic honked angrily. Kankri held onto the door of the car for dear life,”What’s happening?!”

Dualscar ignored him,”I’ll be there in two minutes. Don’t shoot unless she takes fire. Ugh, fucking bitch.”

Kankri closed his eyes tightly and curled up in his seat as the vehicle sped forwards, soon coming to a sudden stop. There was the sound of the driver’s door being pulled open and slammed shut. 

Slowly Kankri opened his eyes and paled at the sight before him. They were at the docks. But why? He took a moment to take in the entire scene in front of him.

There was a tall woman with red hair cascading down over her shoulder, her face was blocked off by some form of a hat and veil. Around her were various bodies, laying across the ground in pools of blood. There were a few other people, ducking behind shipping crates and cars for cover.

That’s when he saw Dualscar sneak over to one of the boxes, pistol in hand. Kankri paled and without thinking his adrenaline took over. He opened the passenger door and dashed toward Dualscar.

Before he could reach the other however a figure dashed out of the shadows and grabbed him by the arm, tossing him at the feet of the red headed woman. Kankri felt his breath catch in his throat as the tip of a gun tapped his nose. Widening his eyes he sat up and looked at her, a wicked grin crossed her lips which had been painted with a black lipstick.

She grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him onto his feet, then moved her hand to firmly grip Kankri’s jaw,”Awe, Dualscar is this a new pet of yours? He’s cute, but dumb as a doornail.”

“Mindfang this ain’t about him!” Dualscar stood, aiming his pistol at her and she smirked, casually moving her own weapon to point at Kankri’s head.

“He is now, he seems like a pretty good bargaining chip to me.” Kankri panted, tears welling at his eyes. 

What was happening? Who was this woman? Who was everyone here? How did she know Dualscar? He felt as if his head was spinning and before he could think of anything to actually say or ask his head dipped forwards and the world spun quickly before everything faded to a sudden black.


	3. Chapter 3

Dualscar widened his eyes as Kankri went slack. He grimaced and bared his teeth,”What do you want Mindfang?!”

She grinned, dropping Kankri’s unconscious body onto the ground and stood over him,”I want the money that you owe my company for those few guns we sold to you.”

“That payment ain’t due till next month!” He narrowed his eyes, frustration boiling beneath his skin.

“Oh I know, but something came up, and I need that money. Now. With a tad bit of interest.” She smiled, keeping her weapon pointed at Kankri’s head,”That is unless...you want to say goodbye to your little toy here.”

“He ain’t a toy! He’s just a kid.” A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. This never should’ve happened, this was all his fault. He should’ve dropped Kankri off somewhere before coming here.

“A kid that you seem to care a great deal about, now, what will it be Dualscar? The kid, or the money?” She switched her gun’s safety off, a victorious expression across her face already as Dualscar faltered.

“I, alright, you’ll have your money by midnight.” He lowered his pistol in defeat, watching as she bent down to pick Kankri up, “Until then, I’ll just hold onto this lil guy as a precaution.”

“Like hell you will!” 

“Yes, I will, I’ll be on my ship, and if I don’t have that money by tonight you can kiss him goodbye.” She grinned, blowing a kiss at him before seeming to disappear with ease amongst the crates.

Dualscar ran a hand through his hair and paled, beginning to pace as one of his follower’s approached him,”What now sir?” she questioned.

“We get her that damn money, whatever the cost.” He strode back to his car and took off towards home.

~~~

Kankri woke with a soft groan and looked around the dim room. He attempted to stand, only to be held down by the post that he been cuffed to.

Where was he? It seemed to be a ship of some sort. It was quiet, no one else in sight. How did- Dualscar! He gasped sharply, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes once more. He may not know the entire situation, but one thing that he did know is that he needed to get out then and there.

He tugged at his wrists with a pained, desperate whine,”C’mon…” he continued to tug, panting softly, hanging his head. His wrists quickly became sore and he slumped back against the pole, thumping his head against it. Ow. His head still hurt.

He jumped as there was a sound of a door opening and in a moment of panic he let his entire body go slack, pretending to still be unconscious. The sound of heels approached him and soon a pair of tall, black, laced boots stood in front of him. He swallowed nervously and did his best to keep still.

“You’re awake now aren’t you chéri?” The voice came from in front of him, immediately he identified it as the woman, uh, Mindfang, who was holding him earlier.

His voice cracked and he spoke softly,”Where’s Cyruss…?”

“Getting my money...hopefully. For your sake.” She bent down and grabbed his jaw, pulling his head up to force him to look into her deep blue eyes. Kankri felt his breath catch in his throat and flushed lightly.

She may be his captor, but there was no denial that she was extremely attractive. He pulled his chin away from her hold and looked away, which made her grin,”What’s the matter? Your face is all red. No worries, you’re not the first boy to look upon me in such a way.” She stood up straight and Kankri took a moment to make a full observation.

Too be honest, her entire outfit seemed like some form of a crappy pirate costume, Porrim would never shut up about it if she saw it. His heart gave a sad pang at the thought of his friend. The woman before him wore a deep blue corset, decorated with black lacing and wore a tattered black skirt around his waist. He scrunched his nose up and moved his focus back to her face.

“I, please don’t kill me…” He continued to stare up at her, desperation filling his face.

Mindfang stared for a moment before laughing softly,”How precious, perhaps I won’t, perhaps I’ll keep you as a pet of my own, how does that sound?”

“Pet?! Excuse me madame, but I am not a creature to be kept as such a thing. I find that comment extremely disrespectful and I believe, despite the circumstances, that you owe me an apology.” Damn it Kankri, why could you never hold your tongue?! He waited for anger, a slap, yelling, instead however a laugh came from the woman.

“Oh my goodness, aren’t you a hoot?” She pinched his cheek and Kankri huffed, trying to pull away,”Alright, just because that was the best thing I’ve heard all day little one.” she crouched down to eye level with him and pouted with a frown,”I’m sowwy.”

“How dare you!” Kankri gasped loudly and sneered at her. This however, gained another laugh from her as she stood up once more.

“Are you hungry? Probably not. He’s probably been feeding you pretty nicely hasn’t he?”

“Actually...some uh,some water would be nice.” Kankri spoke softly.

She patted the top of his head,”Sure thing chéri, wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, now would we?” With that she turned and left the other alone once more.

Kankri shuttered, looking around the room for some form of escape, to no avail. He felt so dumb, how could he have done this to himself? He should have just stayed in the vehicle, he would have been so much safer. He could have called someone for help on his phone.

He blinked. His phone. He slowly brought his rear against the pole, near his hands. Then, carefully extracted the phone from his pocket. Taking a deep breath he took a moment to think who he had on speed dial. His dad.That’d have to do.

However, before he could call Mindfang was making her way back downstairs and towards him with a glass of water and he hurriedly slipped his phone back into his pocket,”Mindfang was it?”

“Thats right dear.” she crouched down and pressed the glass to Kankri’s lips.

He took a moment to drink and sighed,”It’s quite obvious I won’t be going anywhere until you get your money from Cyruss, is there any possibility I could be freed of my restraints? You could lock me in another room or something, these cuffs are just horribly unbearable…”

“Well...I will admit I’m a sucker for such manners.” With a sigh she grabbed a key out of her pocket and released him from his cuffs. She then took his arm firmly and led him down a hall,”Don’t get any ideas though.”

Mindfang then shoved him into a room with his glass of water and locked the door behind him. He glanced around the room and waited for her footsteps to retreat. It seemed to be a form of a small bedroom. A bed was shoved in the corner and a crate was set next to it as a form of a bedside table, at the end of the bed was a small dresser, and that was all that filled the room.

He sat upon the bed and pulled his phone out, dialing his father’s number. Hopefully he wasn’t too busy. One ring, two rings, three rings...voicemail. He groaned softly and hung up, thumbing through his contacts. Cronus likely was too busy doing whatever he was at the moment, He could always just call Dualscar, let him know he was okay…

He waited a moment, taking a deep breath before calling him. There was only a single ring before he picked up,”Kankri?!”

His voice sounded of a mix of emotions, fear, excitement and worry. Kankri bit his bottom lip, “Yeah, yeah it’s me Cyruss.”

“Has she hurt you at all?”

“No, no I’m fine. I’m on her boat I think, but I want some answers.” He tapped his foot on the floor and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Kankri, please, can’t we discuss this after I get you out of there? I have the money now, I’ll be there soon.” Dualscar sounded exhausted and pity pulled at Kankri’s heart.

“I...okay. Fine.”

“I’ll see you in five minutes.”

“Fine.” With that Kankri hung up, pocketed his phone and began to pace the floor. So this was Dualscar’s business? What even was his business? It didn’t seem like they were smugglers, or terrorists. Gangsters? No, god, what was this, the 20’s?

There was a sound of a car door slamming outside, what he would assume was Dualscar. He ran his hands through his hair for a moment before laying back on the bed, staring at the door. He would’ve guessed he was probably waiting for three minutes before there was the sound of the door being unlocked.

He quickly sat up, watching the door nervously. It then swung open with an angry creek and before him stood Mindfang with Dualscar standing behind her. Kankri shot up from where he was sitting and hurried to hug him tightly. He knew he was likely supposed to be mad at the other, but at the moment he was so happy to see a familiar face.

“Totally not a pet..” Mindfang murmured softly.

Dualscar ignored her and held Kankri close,”Let’s get you home and safe now, okay?”

“Please.” Kankri flicked his eyes downwards and wrapped his arms around his waist as they left the ship. This was something that he would never forget. That was for sure. He buried his face against Dualscar’s side, a heavy wave of tiredness washing over him.

Dualscar helped him to his vehicle and set him inside the passenger seat and buckled him up. He kissed Kankri’s forehead and stroked his hair,”I’m so sorry lad…”

Kankri gave a tired murmur in response, head drooping as he slowly passed out once more from mental exhaustion. Shaking his head Dualscar closed the car door and moved to the driver’s seat. He drove away from the docks and returned home, setting Kankri in his bed. He then moved into his office, setting to work grading various papers, leaving his door open ajar in case Kankri woke up.

He soon heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall, too heavy to be Kankri. A floorboard creaked under the other’s foot. Cronus.

“Cronus Ampora what are you doing home this late on a school night?” He waited for a moment in silence before the door slowly opened, Cronus poked his head through.

“I, uh..hi. I didn’t think you’d be up this late.”

Dualscar grunted softly,”You can thank Makara for that.” What a lie.

After talking to his son for a moment he sent him off to bed. He was absolutely reeking of alcohol and sex but he was not in the mood tonight to argue over it. Once he managed to finish grading papers he got up, going to his room.

Kankri was curled up in his bed, still fast asleep, snoring softly. Dualscar felt his heart skip a beat and he sighed shakily. Too precious, he didn’t deserve any of this. He tugged his shirt off and tossed it in his hamper before laying down next to the Vantas then tugged him close to his chest. He nuzzled Kankri’s hair and rubbed his back,”I’m so sorry lad..” he muttered softly. Slowly he allowed his eyes to drift close and fell asleep.

~~~

Kankri woke with a groan the next morning and felt his face grow hot as he realized he currently had his face buried into Dualscar’s bare chest. He needed to pull away. He should pull away right now...but he smelled...so good. Smells of cologne overpowered his senses and he groaned. He could honestly get used to this.

His big, strong arms were wrapped firmly around him, trapping him close to the muscles of his chest. He ran his fingers slowly down his side and bit his bottom lip, he felt so tiny, and so delicate next to this man. And he was okay with that.

Dualscar stirred and Kankri widened his eyes, hiding his face in his chest. He swore his heart was beating impossibly fast as Dualscar rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. Feelings of complete embarrassment built up in his chest and a small squeak forced its way past his lips.

“Are you awake love?” Kankri’s face darkened at the name and he nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to compose himself, he couldn’t allow Cyruss to see him in such a state. 

He looked up at Dualscar and blinked. Dualscar blinked in return, in awe of the other. His hair was a fluffy mess, his brown eyes seemed to sparkling and his tan skin was littered with freckles,”Oh, wow.” Dualscar had never been so close to the other before...

“Huh?” Kankri rose a brow in confusion.

“Oh, uhm, nothin’. Are you hungry for some breakfast?” Dualscar scratched the back of his neck. What was he supposed to do? He definitely couldn’t be late to class.

“No thank you...I think I just wanna get ready for class.” Kankri pulled away from his grasp and got up.

“Lemme wake Cronus up and then I can drive you there, we can talk on the way.” Dualscar got up as well and put his shirt on. He then left the room, going to Cronus’ room to wake him. After he fed Eridan, checked in with his sitter and grabbed himself and Kankri something to eat he met Kankri at his car.

He opened the passenger door and watched as Kankri huffed and got in. Shit. Was he mad at him?Probably...fuck. Silently he got into the driver’s seat, pulling out of the driveway and turned the radio on, only to have Kankri immediately shut it off.

“So…” Dualscar puffed his cheeks

“So? So? Really? Cyruss, what is going on? I want answers, right now. I want the whole story.”

Dualscar took a deep breath and nodded,”Okay, whole story...I can do that." there was a pause as Dualscar took a moment to think of where to begin," When I lived in Italy when I was sixteen I was told I was moving to work with my uncle to America. It turned out his line of work was running a gang…met this gal, she got pregnant with my kid. Left him with me. I joined a support group for teens with struggles. I dunno if you’d remember but I met your dad there...along with you. I think you were ten at the time?”

“I remember the group, but I don’t remember you being in it.”

“Aye. Your dad was fourteen, we kept in touch since then. When I graduated from college with my teaching degree my uncle passed only a few months after...I was given leadership of the gang.” Dualscar laughed softly,”He kept tellin’ me to stop callin’ it a gang was a kid, he said it sounded too childish, never did stop. There’s more to it, but that’s a quick summary of everything.”

“I...wow. I don’t know what to do with all this information...Wait, do I have to do anything?” Kankri looked up at him, pale in the face.

Dualscar sighed, tapping the wheel,”Well, you’re not allowed to say anythin’, obviously, but now that you know there’s another detail that you ought to know about your father…”

“Wait, what? No, no, no, don’t tell me my dad is part of this!” Dualscar parked at the school and got out.

“That’s something to talk to him about.” Dualscar grabbed his bag and sighed,”An’ Kankri?”

“Yes Cyruss?”

He stopped and turned to look at Kankri,”Now that you know, I’m allowed to invite you into the gang. But talk to your father first.”

And talk to him he would. Kankri grabbed his things and stormed to his father’s classroom. They had a held tradition of them spending the first period of the day together since they both had no classes during the time. 

However, today would not be so calm.

Kankri stormed in, slammed and locked the door behind him, making his father jump behind his desk,”Kankri?”

“How dare you!” He dropped his bags and stood in front of his desk,”You’re in a gang that Dualscar runs and you never thought to tell me?!”

“Oh god.”

“Oh god is fucking right!” Kankri was red in the face from yelling,”I just..” he let out a choked sob. His emotions were a mess and getting to him all at once. Fuck. He sat down,”What if you died one night?! What if I didn’t know where you went?!”

His father got up and hugged him from behind, Kankri continuing to sob,”It’s going to be okay Kankri, it’ll be okay. I’ve got you, nothing is gonna hurt us again. I know, I fucked up, I should’ve told you everything, and I will. Please, please forgive me, I know I keep fucking up. I never do anything right for you.”

“Don’t say that.” Kankri sighed shakily and wiped his eyes,”You've done one thing right so far…”

“And what might that be?”

Kankri bit his bottom lip, holding back another sob,”Being as good of a father as you were a brother.” He hugged him tightly and the hug was quickly returned,”But please, no more secrets...tell me what on Earth is going on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so edgy omg >_<*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Im not dead.

Silas bit his bottom lip, the two were at home now, sat upon their couch. Kankri had refused to go home early. He hadn’t missed a day of school yet and he wasn’t going to start now, despite their current...situation.

Quietly Silas sipped at his tea,”So, you know how we met and how Cyruss started, so you need to know what exactly from me now…?” He did the best to keep his tone gentle.

“I need to know how exactly you’re involved in this…”

With a soft sigh Silas nodded, “Well, obviously we kept in touch, like he told you. When we met up again and he had become the leader of the gang he was stressed out of his mind. He didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t know how to lead people. That’s what he kept telling me. So...I offered a bit of help. Which then turned into a lot more help...slowly kinda became his partner.”

“His partner!?”

“No, no, not like that...like, business partner.”

“So you lead it too?”

“No..yes..sorta. Ugh, I’m like Cyruss’ personal assistant.”

Kankri let out a sigh of relief and nodded,”Good, god that would break Cronus’ heart. You know he’s had a thing for you for years now.”

“Yyyeah. About that…” He laughed nervously.

Kankri froze and shot a glare at him,”What did you do? And don’t you dare say nothing, I know that tone Silas. What happened?”

Silas sighed, staring at his hands,”I may have made a move on him...too strong of a move.”

Widening his eyes Kankri stood,”You saw it then.”

Regretfully Silas nodded,”I saw his binder...I just, I wasn’t in the right headspace, he was of age finally , I got excited.”

“And have you talked to him since?”

“Well...over text for a bit but then he just went quiet.”

“Text him again.”

“What?”

“Text him. If he won’t talk to you in it means he’s upset about something, easy guess what it might be, but if you can get him to say something at all over text then he’ll be more willing to talk over time. Now, I’m going to bed it’s...it’s been a rather strenuous day for myself and I think I’d like to catch up with some reading.” Kankri stood,”Text him.”

With that Kankri turned, went upstairs and straight to bed. Silas sighed and hesitated before pulling his phone out. His eyes darted over the previous text he had sent. God he was a mess. 

Hesitantly he began to text the other. Please answer. Please answer. Please.

‘Hey...can we talk?’

Almost immediately the message was read and Cronus began to respond. Silas let out a sigh of relief.

‘I guess so’  
‘What do u wanna talk abt’

Silas took a deep breath, alright, just admit you messed up and you want to try and fix it. Take him on that date. Yeah. Wait. Oh no. Was that why...crap.

‘I’m so sorry about screwing up the date’  
‘A lot of stuff came up’  
‘Kankri didn’t come home yesterday night’

‘Uh huh’  
‘Is that all?’

‘No’

Silas quickly glanced at the time, it was seven, they’d be going to the island that weekend anyway.

‘Are you still free tonight?’  
‘I can come over right now’

There wasn’t a response for a few minutes, Silas’ anxiety rose.

‘Sure’

~~~

Within ten minutes Silas was waiting in Cronus’ driveway, puffing his cheeks. God Cyruss would kill him. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Cronus walking out the door and to the car. He got in and looked around, anywhere but the other’s face.

“Hey.” 

“Hey. You hungry?” Silas turned the key, his car rumbling to life.

Cronus shrugged, crossing his arms and settled on looking out the window as they pulled out of the driveway,”I guess, what are we going to eat?”

Silas turned the radio dial down a smidge so they could properly talk,”I was thinking maybe this little cafe I know.”

With a nod Cronus turned the radio back up. Well, Silas guessed they weren’t gonna be talking much. Ugh. They hadn’t even been gone for five minutes and this was already going to hell. He had to turn this around, however, it was evident Cronus wasn’t interested in conversation.

Glancing over Silas watched as Cronus murmured softly to the radio music. Right. Music. 

With hesitance he turned the radio up a bit more and began to sing along, more obviously than Cronus had been. This immediately got his attention and he soon matched Silas’ volume, belting out notes with confidence.

There we go.

Cronus smiled a little bit, happily singing. Damn he was good. Silas soon quieted and just happily listened to the other sing as he drove into town. 

Within a few minutes he parked at the cafe and got out, waiting for Cronus to come around the vehicle next to him. They then approached the door together, Silas making sure to grab the door for his date. Cronus gave a heart stopping smile in return before entering, Silas giddily following behind.

God he hadn’t felt like this in years, it was absolutely marvelous. When was the last time he had gone on a date? Years probably, not since high school. 

Cronus was studying the menu quietly, cocking his hip with a hand rested on it. Silas looked as well,”I’m paying so don’t worry about the price.”

With a chuckle Cronus looked over, brow raised,”When do I ever have to worry about the price?”

“I...well you got me there.” Silas smiled,”But I’m still paying.”

“Fair enough.”

Cronus then approached the counter, ordering himself a jasmine tea, a sandwich and soup while Silas got himself a simple black tea with a belgian waffle,”Breakfast for dinner huh?” Cronus smirked, quickly paying.

“Hey! I thought I said I was gonna pay?”

Scrunching up his nose Cronus stuck his tongue out,”I know you did.” He took their table number and carried it to a small table with sofa chairs on either side, then sat.

With a shake of his head and a smile Silas sat across from him,”You know, you have such a lovely voice.”

“Oh I know, but thanks for the compliment Chief.” Cronus sat back

“Uhh..yeah. So, the island tomorrow huh?”

“Yeah,” He perked up in his seat,”Aren’t you excited.

Excited...that’s uh..now that he thought about it this was going to be a mess. At this point Cronus was going to be the only one out of the loop about the gang. Oh boy...Well, aside from Eridan, but he was still just a kid. 

“Silas?”

Shit.

“Oh, uh yeah, sorry. Totally…”

“Wooow that was totally convincing.” Cronus slumped once more,”It’s okay if you don’t wanna…” 

Fuck he looked disappointed. 

“No, no, Cronus I do want to go. I…”

Cronus giggled mischievously,”Oh my god you’re so easy to scare. It’s cute.” 

He was faking? Damn it.

Their food and tea was brought to their table and the two thanked the employee before beginning to eat.

Silas looked up at Cronus who seemed to be happily enjoying his meal. Good. He always had liked the food here, plus it was a very easy place for him to reminisce about his life. Those nights he was there til the early hours of the morning correcting papers, those college nights where he was doing nothing but drinking coffee and researching for his finals, high school when he had his first dates or hung out with friends. He sighed wistfully, those days were long gone now.

Cronus blinked, watching silently as the other spaced out for a few minutes. He then poked his hand,”Silas?” the Vantas jumped,”You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah...just thinking about stuff.”

“Uh huh...well anyway I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get dessert after? I'll even let you pay this time.”

“How courteous.”Silas chuckled, noticing that Cronus was almost done with his meal while his own had only a few bites taken out of it. He finished his own meal hurriedly and then wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

Without hesitation Cronus got up, pulling Silas by the hand to the dessert display case. Silas watched with a small smile as Cronus eyed the desserts greedily,”Someone got a sweet tooth?”

Cronus scoffed and rolled with eyes with a grin. He then stood, ordering himself a cream puff with chocolate drizzle over the top. He then looked to Silas,”What’re you gonna have babe?”

What was he going to have? There were so many choices. His eyes drifted over the display from one dessert to the next and finally they settled upon a fresh slice of cheesecake with a sliced strawberry sitting elegantly on top. He ordered the slice for himself and paid as they agreed, then returned to their table with their final course of the meal.

“So,” Cronus spoke up with a full mouth, pastry filling and flakes surrounding his lips,”What’re we doin’ after this?” He began to lick his fingers clean.

Silas blinked. He hadn't thought that far yet. The other could always come over to his place. It's not like they wouldn't be at Cronus’ house anyway tomorrow morning,”You wanna go to my place?”

Cronus flushed lightly, pausing from his licks at his fingers,”I, uh, okay.”

Silas rose a brow at the other’s blush but shrugged it off. He was a dork, but a cute dork. He led Cronus out to his car, getting the passenger door him. Cronus rubbed his arm and avoided eye contact. Shit did he fuck up again? Silas closed the door and puffed his cheeks, going around to the drivers side and got in,”Cronus?”

“Huh?” He jumped,”I, oh, uh yeah, Im perfect..”

“Ooookay.” Silas turned the radio back on, hoping it would relax Cronus like it had earlier. Cronus didn’t sing along much, however he did give off a soft hum. It was better than nothing.

Soon enough they reached the Vantas household and got out, making their way inside. Silas glanced up to Kankri’s bedroom window, a small light escaping past his curtains,”Try not to be too loud, Kankri is still up. I know you both are friends, but uh, I don’t think he’d be too keen on us being on a date.”

“No, god no, trust me that is a lecture that neither of us would be able to survive.” Cronus offered a sheepish smile,”So, uhm, are we goin’ up to your room?”

What was he..? Oh. Oh god he thought...Well, maybe, if that’s what he wanted. “Alright..” he took Cronus’ hand, and led him to his bedroom.

Cronus was still horridly silent. After Silas’ advances earlier that day he wasn’t sure how to go about this. He felt terrible about how fast he had taken things with the other. Silas sat on the bed and took both of Cronus’ hands,”Are you okay?”

“I just..” Cronus cleared his throat,”I,I’m just nervous?” He gave a shaky smile,”I’ve never done anything like this before, let alone you were y’know, basically, one of my biggest crushes ever and I mean I’ve fantasised this situation so many different ways so many different times…” he laughed, looking away.

Silas widened his eyes and flushed darkly. Oh. Oh god. That was hot...No. No. Nice and gentle. He took a deep breath,”Okay, well, it’ll be nice and slow, at your pace.” With a nod Cronus hesitated and moved into Silas’ lap,”If you want to stop you just say the word, okay?”

Cronus took a deep breath and nodded,”Okay. I trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update all, kinda got side tracked for a bit with musical bs and then changing into a new semester, I hope you enjoy however!
> 
> Note:This chapter does contain NSFW, thank you!

This was it. Cronus Ampora was about to lose his virginity. Nerves were filling his entire body. Some excited...a lot scared. He shifted slightly in Silas’ lap, “So do we just uhm…take off our clothes?” He had no idea what he was doing.

Sure on the outside he could act as suave as he wanted to, but actually in the zone? Actually sitting on someone’s dick? He felt like he was going to die. No. No he wasn’t going to die. He was going to have sex with Silas. It was going to be nice.

Silas shook his head, “We take things nice and slow. Along with foreplay.”

Foreplay? Right. Foreplay. Cronus had heard that word used before...never really knew what it meant though. God he was a sad virgin. Before Cronus knew it Silas was over him and pushed him onto his back.

Cronus opened his mouth to say something, only to immediately shut it and bite his bottom lip as Silas kissed and nibbled at his neck. Oh. His eye lids relaxed, oh that was nice. Very nice. 

He closed his eyes and stroked Silas’ hair, making soft happy noises. He could feel Silas smile against his neck as the Vantas began to rub his hips, making Cronus shutter. Shouldn’t he be making Silas feel good too? How though?

Puffing his cheeks he reached down and groped at the others crotch. That made Silas freeze up. Was that good?

Hesitantly Cronus continued and Silas let out a soft moan. Cronus flushed darkly and watched the other’s face. He looked like he was enjoying himself...However he stopped once Silas took his hand away from his crotch, “Slowly. I want this to be good for you.”

Cronus chewed at his bottom lip, “But you need to enjoy yourself too don’t you?”

Silas offered a small smile and kissed the back of Cronus’ hand, which Cronus decided to ignore the fact that he kissed the hand that was just on the others crotch,” I will in due time. It’s your first time, I don’t want you to regret it.”

With a shaky sigh Cronus nodded, biting his bottom lip as Silas returned to kissing at his neck. The other was being sweet but...he honestly felt like this was taking forever. He sighed and grunted,”Silas...I...I appreciate you takin your time with the foreplay but uh, I’m gettin’ a lil bored if I’m bein’ honest.” 

Pulling back, Silas flushed with embarrassment, ”Oh, right, sorry.” He kissed Cronus’ forehead and slowly began to strip down. Cronus couldn’t help but stare, biting his bottom lip. Damn the other was…well...hot.

“You work out a lot?”

“Huh?” Silas seemed taken off guard, “What? Oh, oh uh yeah, yep.”

“You okay?” Cronus puffed his cheeks.

“Yeah I’m fine, just didn’t expect that.” Silas gave a soft laugh.

Cronus rose a brow, staring at him for a moment suspiciously. He then immediately shrugged it off and sat up, slowly stripping, flushing darkly. He could feel Silas staring and he shuttered. Once he was naked he resisted the urge to tuck his knees up under his chin and instead stretched his legs out, “I uhm...”

“You’re gorgeous…Fuck I mean handsome. Shit. Sorry.”

Cronus couldn’t help but laugh. He cupped Silas’ cheek, “It’s fine. Boys can be beautiful. I think you’re rather pretty.”

“How so?” Silas sat back and raised a brow.

“We can talk about how you’re pretty tomorrow during the car ride.” Cronus wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him deeply, grabbing hold of the other’s hair. Soft and fluffy Cronus noted. He wondered if the other had showered earlier. Silas did smell rather good...maybe.

Pulling back from the kiss he caught his breath while Silas hastily slipped on a condom. Oh. Right. Cronus slowly sat back and spread his legs, beginning to stretch himself carefully. 

Of course he had done this before. It was simple masturbation. It was a little strange however due to the fact he felt like he could feel Silas’ gaze on him. It was embarrassing...yet arousing at the same time.

He looked up to Silas, being caught up in a deep kiss. He moaned against Silas’ lips and flushed darkly. Oh god. He pulled back and panted softly,”Silas I...I’m ready…”

“You sure sweetheart?” Silas kissed at his jaw softly.

Cronus nodded,”Yeah…”

“Then lay back and let me take care of you.”

Cronus did as he was told, pulling his fingers out of himself. He took a deep breath as he felt Silas pressing at his entrance. Here it was. It was about to happen. The other was going to- oh holy fuuuuuck. 

Curling his toes Cronus let out a whimper and Silas went still, then continued to push deeper when given the others okay. After a few minutes of pushing and stilling, their hips finally became flush with each other.

“Silas I...oh you feel amazing..this is..oh wow..”

“I haven't even started moving darling.” Silas chuckled softly and kissed Cronus’ forehead, “Do you want me to start moving now?”

“Mhm...I...I trust you.” Cronus offered a sheepish smile.

With a small nod Silas began to thrust and Cronus immediately felt himself enter an entirely new state of being. He panted and curled his toes, letting out a soft moan. He felt light, and dizzy, but happy. Almost giddy. 

Everything was so fast and overwhelming. Everytime their hips met the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Cronus cried out with pleasure, hands shooting up to grip onto the other's shoulders. He had experienced pleasure before, but nothing ever like this...

Silas kissed him deeply, as his thrusts becoming faster and the room was filled with cries of pleasure, mostly from Cronus. He could feel himself losing it. Every thrust was making his head spin. He was going to climax. Too soon he thought to himself. He never wanted this to stop. 

However with every thrust pleasure built up inside of Cronus. With a slight twist of Silas’ hips it was over within seconds. Cronus let out a pleasured wail and held onto the other’s shoulders tightly as he climaxed, his back arching while he yelled Silas' name.

Silas thrusted for a few more moments, panting heavily as he kissed Cronus deeply, who was quickly becoming over whelmed with pleasure. Finally he came, then pulled out, tying his condom before tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

Cronus panted, slowly catching his breath while he rested his hands above his head, “Holy shit…”

Silas leaned over him and kissed Cronus’ temple, “You want a shower?”

With a nod Cronus went to push himself up shakily. However before he could get his feet on the ground Silas scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Silas started a shower and began to gently clean Cronus.

After a few minutes of cleaning up there was a knock on the door,”Yeah?”

“As much as I understand you two wanting to be intimate I would’ve appreciated if you two had waited for me to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, yeah Kankri...” Cronus muttered softly, “You’re just upset cause I finally got to fuck your dad.”

“I never want to hear those words from you ever again Cronus Ampora. I’m going to go to bed now, I suggest you two do the same since we still have that trip tomorrow.”

“Go to bed Kankri.” Silas snorted softly.

~~~

Cronus woke with a yawn in the morning and sighed, nuzzling against Silas’ chest. He had slept happily in his arms the entire night. It was comforting, and it felt safe. Slowly he allowed his eyes to flutter open, to his surprise Silas was already awake, gently rubbing his back and Cronus couldn’t help but grin.

He pecked the other’s lips, taking him off guard. Silas blinked and looked down at the other with a smile,”Hey there.” he moved a hand to stroke Cronus’ cheek and into his hair. Cronus leaned into his touch and sighed contently.

“Hey...we should probably get up soon huh?”

Silas groaned and nodded, “Sadly so, however I think we have enough time to grab some breakfast.”

Furrowing his brow Cronus checked his phone. He supposed they did have a little bit of time left. Sure. Cronus sat up and stretched, god his legs hurt, but he had no regrets. He carefully stood and stretched. Clothing. Right. He looked to Silas,”Clothes?”

“In the wash.” How sweet. And a little inconvenient.

Puffing his cheeks Cronus went over to Silas’ dresser and grabbed one of his shirts, pulling it on. Silas got up and watched with a small smile, “You’re so cute, the thing almost engulfs you.”

Cronus laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. It was true, but what he liked even more was the fact that it smelled like the other. Aftershave, coffee, and cologne. He followed Silas downstairs to the kitchen and looked outside, “Did Kankri leave already?”

Silas shrugged and nodded, “He said that he wanted to get his breakfast from a cafe. Guess my cooking just isn’t good enough for him anymore.”

With a shrug Cronus sat down at the dining table, watching as Silas set to work making crepes for them to eat, “I doubt that, he probably just didn't want to see us after last night.” 

A gentle blush creeped over Silas’ cheeks as he cooked and gave a nod, ”I suppose that would make sense.” He grabbed some berries and whipped cream, “Just means I get to have a nice breakfast with my boyfriend.”

Cronus sat up, a lock of hair twisted around his finger. He looked away from his phone and toward the other, biting his bottom lip, “So...we’re official now?”

“Well...yeah, except to the school of course. I kinda would like to keep my job y’know, but I mean, we don’t have to be anything quite yet if you don’t want to be, the last thing I’d want to do again is rush you into something you’re not ready for.”

Cronus quickly shook his headd, gripping the edge of the table, “No, no I do want to be official, I like you, I like you a lot Silas.”

Silas laughed and he cooked, “Well I like you to Cronus, now, do you want tea or coffee with your breakfast?”

“Oh tea will be fine thanks.” Cronus slowly turned his attention back to his phone,”Somethin’ fruity or flowery please.” Silas stuck his tongue out as he filled up a small kettle of water, Cronus watching him out of the corner of his eye,”What was that for?” 

“Nothing personal, I just prefer more dark and bitter tea myself.”

Cronus shrugged, “To each their own I s’pose, oh, and Silas I wanna clarify somethin’ if you wouldn’t mind.” He looked over once more.

A look of worry crossed Silas’ face and he stopped to look at Cronus, “What is it?”

“Nothin’ bad, I promise, I’m just...not exactly trans, it’s more of bein’ non binary, y’know? I actually tend to dress more feminine when it’s the weekend.”

Silas visibly relaxed as he turned back to the crepes, laying them and folding them onto their plates,” Good to know, are you going to be wearing anything like that this weekend?” He decorated the crepes with the berries and whipped cream, making a small heart on Cronus’.

“A few outfits.” Cronus shrugged, looking at his plate with a small smile as it was set in front of him,” Well aren’t you cute?” He moved to kiss Silas’ cheek softly.

Silas sat next to him and took his hand, kissing the back of it softly,” I thought it would be.” he gave a coy smirk, which made Cronus giggle and Silas’ heart swell.

The two then contently ate their breakfasts together, happily chatting. They then cleaned up,got dressed, double checked that everything else was all set before leaving together to the Ampora household, Cronus singing along to the radio the entire ride. To their surprise Kankri was already there, talking to Dualscar in front of the doors, a smile on both of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaks hand out of coffin* Fuck

Signless got out of his car and slowly walked over, a brow raised,”Cyruss.” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. 

The other looked over, pulling a hand off of Kankri’s shoulder, smile resting on his face,”Oh uh, Silas. You’re here.” The older Vantas furrowed his brow, the other reeked of that sea salt lavender bullshit cologne... 

“I am.” He glanced between the two. He knew how Cyruss worked. He knew when he had an interest in someone it would end horribly on both ends. He didn’t trust what he saw happening between his best friend and his own brother,”Cyruss it’s been so long since we had a nice talk, perhaps we should ride together while the boys do the same.”

His tone was friendly enough, but still had a bit of edge to it. Cronus and Kankri exchanged a glance before slipping inside to grab Cronus’ things. Dualscar watched the two go in before shoving his hands in his pocket with a sigh,”Silas ‘m sorry.”

Signless scoffed, “We’ll talk about this in the car, there are some things I want to say to you that I don’t want Kankri or Cronus hearing.” Before Dualscar could say another word he watched Signless climb into the driver’s seat of the Ampora’s car. Rubbing his temple Dualscar got into the passenger side and sat in silence.

The two said nothing, waiting for Kankri and Cronus to get into Cronus’ vehicle before driving off,”Silas-”

“What the fuck happened Cyruss? What the hell did you do? How did Kankri get involved in this? I saw you talking to him when we got to your house, I know that look, if you even dare lead him on or break his heart-”

“You’re speeding.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re speeding.” 

Silas blinked, glancing at his speed before slowing down. He took a few deep breaths and adjusted his hold on the steering wheel,”We both need to talk. It’s been a while and...there’s definitely planning we need to do…”

“Planning?” Dualscar looked over at him, brow raised.

“Cronus turned eighteen...Kankri knows about the gang...we need to start training them.”

“No, no hell no, Cronus is not getting involved in this.”

“But Kankri can?”

Dualscar huffed softly,”What the hell were you and Cronus doing together this morning?”

Shit. Silas swallowed a lump in his throat and bit the inside of his cheek,”I..”

“Silas. What were you doing together?”

“Nothing.”

“Was he with you the other night too? His birthday? He was reeking of alcohol and sex. You shouldn’t be asking me what I’ve been doin with your brother, god youre a fuckin hypocrite.”

“You two fucked?” Silas widened his eyes

“What? No! Wait you fucked Cronus?!”

Silas swallowed, shifting in his seat,”I..” he puffed his cheeks,”It was consensual.” How was he still alive at this point?

“Holyyy fuckin shit you took my boy’s virginity.” Dualscar sighed shakily, rubbing his hands over his face,”Oh Cronus, Cronus, Cronus..please tell me you were good to him, he’s just a baby..”

“He’s eighteen now Cyruss, and yes I was gentle, and I had taken him out to the cafe before hand for a date.”

Dualscar blinked,”The cafe..? God I haven’t been there in years...good choice..but it’s time to get back on topic, training the boys.”

Silas sighed, picking at the steering wheel cover anxiously,”What do you think Kankri should do?”

“You’re his brother, you’ll figure that out with him. Just as I’ll figure out how to best place Cronus.”

What was going to work best for Kankri? He didn’t want to think what could happen to him if he was right out on the field..not a seductress either. He shuttered, deep in thought. What would be safest for the other to do?

And then it hit him. He didn’t have to do anything out on the field...Kankri could just do house work. Clean up the base, all of that. That would be safe. 

“You deep in thought?” Dualscar rose a brow,”I already know exactly how ‘m gonna train Cronus.”

“You do?” Silas pulled off to an exit and went to a gas station.

“He’s gonna follow in my footsteps obviously.” 

“I...right.” Poor Cronus. He didn’t even know anything yet and they were about to spring this all on him.

He switched the engine off and got out, looking over to Cronus who had parked next to him, a grin on his face. Even with the weight of the conversation he had just had the Vantas couldn’t help but smile back as Cronus got out.

The two embraced, Silas then kissed the other’s forehead softly,”Hey..Cat’s out of the bag.” He looked over to Dualscar who grunted and rolled his eyes, walking inside the gas station with Kankri.

Cronus blinked, grinning,”Does this mean we’ll get to share a room at the island then?”

“We’ll see.” He wrapped his arm around Cronus and chuckled, going into the gas station with him.

~~~

The rest of Dualscar’s and Signless’ car ride was held in silence and when it came time for them to meet up with the boat Cronus was basically attached right to Silas’ hip once more, which the Vantas of course had no issue with.

After maybe twenty minutes of riding all together on the boat Cronus had gotten up from where he was sitting and ran to the bow of the ship, pointing to the horizon,”There it is!”

Indeed the island was in view now. It was a quaint size, perhaps big enough to hold two or three houses on its land, however there was the only one. The house wasn’t much different from Dualscar’s taste in estates, smaller however, more appropriately sized for just the four of them.

It was sleek, modern but instead of the usual metal structure like Dualscar’s main home the walls were made out of stones and worn wood, giving a rather comfy oceanside vibe to the home. 

Cronus was the first to leap off the boat onto the sandy shore, a grin on his face as he rushed inside, Dualscar following behind with a chuckle. Kankri and Silas exchanged a glance before following close behind. 

It was different from what the Vantas brother’s were used to. It was nothing like their modest little home.

In the back was a pool, hot tub, grill and lounge chairs, which Silas couldn’t help but roll his eyes at. They were on the beach, why would they need a pool? 

Most of the floor planning was open, most things keeping with a nautical theme. Glass, wood, rope, all of those things. Before Silas could investigate further into the house his hand was snatched by Cronus’ who tugged him to a spiral staircase,”Lemme show you my half of second floor.”

“Your half?” Signless followed up the stairs

“Yeah, one half belongs to my dad, the other half is just for me.”

“Uh huh..” Signless looked around as they reached the second level and blinked. It was practically like a tiny apartment.

There was a small kitchen with a stove, mini fridge, a microwave, a sink along with cupboards and counters. Along with it was an island bar with two stools, plus a small square table next to the window with two comfy chairs.

Spoiled lil munchkin. 

Cronus proceeded to lead Silas through a door into his bedroom. The room was furnished with a queen bed with a wooden canopy frame. He bit his bottom lip and flushed, resisting a chuckle. They could have some fun with that…

The room also came with a large flat screen over a dresser, a walk in closet, a couch, desk, and even an ensuite bathroom. Spoiled alright. But Silas loved him anyway.

“So what do you think babe? You sure you don’t wanna share a room?” Cronus looked up at him expectantly.

A smirk rested on Signless’ lips,”Yes, I suppose I ought to.” He tugged the other close and took hold of his chin, speaking softly and sensually,”It would be rude to disappoint or displeasure my host, now wouldn’t it~?”

He watched as a shiver ran up Cronus’ spine. How cute. Cronus flushed darkly, jellified in the knees,”Y-yes sir.”

“Mmm, Sir, I could get used to you callin’ me that.”

A whine came from Cronus. All too easy and adorable. He’d have to push this all to later though, they still needed to get settled in, so reluctantly, Signless pulled away.

The two soon returned to the first floor to retrieve their belongings and brought them into Cronus’ room and after several trips they had brought all of it up. 

It had taken Signless a mere single trip, however Cronus apparently had packed his entire room as well as a circus. 

He then proceeded to unpack and help Cronus put things away. He stopped at a bag in particular and smirked,”Handcuffs, rope, vibrators..Cronus are you planning something naughty~?” He pulled out a set of lingerie and a matching corset.

Cronus widened his eyes and flushed darkly, rushing over to tug the clothes out of the others hands and closed the suitcase,”It was supposed to be a surprise.” He huffed.

“Well, consider me surprised and aroused.”

A grumble came from Cronus as he put them in a drawer under his bed,”Not tonight.”

~~~

Dualscar hummed softly to himself as he silently cooked in the kitchen, chopping up mushrooms for a pasta sauce, taking no notice as Kankri entered the room.

“Dualscar?”

The others voice made him jump, causing him to drop the knife on the floor. He blinked and picked it up, looking over to the other as he washed the blade off,”Yes love?” He offered an affectionate smile to the other.

“I..I wanted to talk to you.” Kankri sat at the kitchen island in the middle of the room, fidgeting with his hands.

“Sure.” Dualscar watched the other, raising a brow at his anxious actions. He wiped the knife dry before continuing to chop his mushrooms,”What about?”

Kankri heaved a heavy sigh,”I don’t know how long I can keep this all from Cronus..he’s my best friend, I can’t keep lying to him..”

“It ain’t lying if you never bring it up.”

“Cyruss.” 

Dualscar bit the inside of his cheek at the other’s tone,”I..fine, fine I’ll talk to Cronus tonight..”

“Promise me.” Kankri huffed, watching as Dualscar poured the mushrooms into a saucepan,

“Pardon?”

“Promise me Dualscar. Promise me that you’ll actually tell Cronus everything, and I mean everything.”

He swallowed and sighed. How was he even going to do this? It had been done in the first place but it just felt too soon...Cronus was his baby. He closed his eyes and sighed. His now adult, child. He should have talked to him long before anyway,”..fine, I promise I’ll tell Cronus everythin’.”

“Tell me what?” Cronus walked into the kitchen, hand holding Silas who rose a brow.

“I uhm, nothin, don’t worry about it..” Dualscar puffed his cheeks and offered a smile,”You want to eat outside tonight?”

“Hell yeah, I’ll go start the fire, you wanna come with Silas?”

“I’ll..I’ll be right there.” Silas offered a smile as he watched Cronus go out to the back patio, he then looked to Dualscar,”You’re going to talk to him tonight then...should we all talk to him at dinner or..?”

“No, no that’s too soon, I want him to be relaxed, I’ll talk to him alone after dinner.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Silas nodded, grabbing some plates and cups,”I’ll keep him company for now.” He went outside,having Cronus help him set the table.

Dualscar puffed his cheeks and finished cooking the sauce and pasta, then grabbed some cheesy garlic bread from the oven. He thought over how he would talk to the other. Likely he’d talk to Cronus outside, have him help pick up dinner or something…He then looked up to Kankri who was staring.

“Hey, you mind grabbing the garlic bread and the salad I made? It’s in the fridge.” He carried the sauce, and pasta outside after Kankri had nodded, getting up from his seat to grab the food.

Dinner had started off without a hitch, everyone was happily eating and joking with each other until Cronus had went quiet for a moment before pointing to the horizon where a group of boats were approaching,”Who’s that?”

Dualscar looked up and paled, instantly recognizing the boats, as well as Silas. The two exchanged a glance before getting up, abandoning the dinner, pulling Kankri and Cronus inside,”Cronus go to your room with Kankri, lock the door, dont open it until I say the word seahorse okay?!”

“Dad? What’s goin on?” Cronus stared at him fearfully, eyes wide.

Kankri sighed shakily,”It’s gonna be okay Cronus, cmon.” He quickly managed to pull Cronus to his room and locked the door.

Dualscar sighed shakily, rushing to his room with Silas, grabbing a blade along with a pair of guns, loading them hastily,”Why the fuck his Ghb here?! Now of all goddamn times..fuckin shit..”

Silas shook his head, grabbing his own weapons,”I have no idea, could it be cause of the weapon situation with Fang?”

He thought for a moment,”I...oh god..Silas he’s..he’s here to...”

“Let’s just focus on keeping Kankri and Cronus safe first.”

“Right, right don’t let him get to Cronus..whatever you do...” He made his way outside, watching as the boats came onto the beach and Ghb himself stepped out.

“Well look at you two motherfuckers, runnin away a few days after m supposed to get my sons bitch.”

“Ghb we were both drunk, let it go, it was just a dumb drunk bet.”

“That you fuckin lost! Where is she?! You promised my son a wife once she was eighteen and I’m gettin him his fuckin wife. Don’t make me do somethin I regret brother..”

“Cyruss what is he talking about? You can’t have Cronus!”

Ghb rose a brow and chuckled maliciously,”I can’t can I? And why is that?” He walked up to Silas and grabbed him by the front of his shirt,”Is she your bitch now or some stupid shit?”

“He is not a bitch, he is my boyfriend!”

“Oh Dualscar I knew you were always a motherfuckin idiot, but this dumb?” he tossed Signless to the ground and kicked him aside.

Dualscar sighed shakily and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the other’s chest,”Don’t try and play the hero now fucker, you aint got the balls.”

“I don’t do I?” He sighed and pulled the trigger, a clear shot to the others chest.

Ghb staggered and grunted. His men stared in silent shock for a moment before rushing to his side, some aiding him and instantly tending to his wound while others brought him back onto his boat.

“Aye that’s right, get the fuck off my property, come for my son again see what fuckin happens!” Dualscar sighed shakily and stood tall, watching as their boats retreated as quickly as they had arrived.

He then turned his attention to his partner and offered a hand to help him off the ground, widening his eyes to see that the other’s knife had sliced his wrist,”Shit Silas..” he scooped him up and rushed inside to sterilize the wound, which took some rather creative cuss words passing Silas’ mouth. Dualscar then bandaged him up and yelled out with a shaky sigh,”Seahorse!”

“You really bet off your own son? What the hell Cyruss?”

“I was drunk alright!? It’s not like I’d ever actually give Cronus off to someone to married.”

“They both need training soon than we thought now..” Silas hissed softly in pain as he ran a hand over the bandages.

“Don’t touch it you fuckin idiot!”

“Dad..?”

Dualscar looked up as Cronus entered the room, his eyes filled with tears as he choked on his own words. Instead of speaking he rushed up and hugged his father who quickly hugged him tightly in return,”M sorry..m so so sorry..” 

He stroked Cronus’ hair as they crumpled together to the floor, Cronus sobbing loudly,”I never wanted you to find out like this...m so sorry darlin..” He wiped at his son’s tears and sighed shakily, kissing his forehead quickly,”I love you sweetheart, I love you so much, nothin’ is ever gonna hurt you…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw toward the end!

Cronus had locked himself in his room for days after the shock of everything that had happened, and no one could truly blame him. Dualscar spent most his time drinking alone, in a constant dull state of guilt, Signless kept outside the room in case Cronus asked for him, which he never had, and Kankri went in and out of the room, taking care of his friend the entire time.

When he finally emerged he looked a mess, his usually groomed hair was disorderly, his eyes wore heavy and dark bags beneath them, an oversized shirt hung off a shoulder and a pair of boxers were holding onto his hips. Kankri kept close, a worried look on his face while Signless sprung up from where he had been sitting, a pair of dark bags under his eyes as well,”Cronus..I, you, uhm, how..are you?”

Cronus didn’t even look over, he simply made his way into the kitchen and gave a shrug for a response while he poured himself a bowl of dry cheerios. Dualscar lifted his head from where he had been drooling, passed out on the kitchen counter, an empty bottle of beer in hand to go along with the other several bottles nearby,”Cronus..?” He slurred

“Thats the name chief..” Cronus took a bite and glared at his father,”So, when am I gonna learn to be able to take care of myself with all this bullshit you’ve hidden from me my entire life?”

The room was held in silence, Kankri and Signless exchanging an uncomfortable glance.

“Well?” Cronus rose a brow, crunching on his cheerios,”What about you old man?” he looked to Dualscar,”You gonna finally teach me how to shoot a god damn pistol now?”

“Eventually..” Dualscar stood, pushing himself up off the counter, knocking over a few of the glass bottles as he did so. He took a deep breath and tied his hair up into a ponytail, then grabbed a glass of water, chugging it down with several pills,”If we’re gonna start training you we need to work one on one for now, logistics and stuff..”

“Sure thing pops.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both of their gazes tired, Dualscar’s hinted with a bit of remorse,”Let’s get to work then.”

With that the two departed the room without a word, leaving the Vantas’ alone.

Kankri cleared his throat, staring to where the two Ampora’s had been just moments before hand,”What about me?” He looked to Signless,”What do I need to learn?”

Signless blinked and looked to Kankri,”I- nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes, nothing. The most you’ll be doing is cleaning.”

“Cleaning.”

“Yes cleaning.”

“So I’m supposed to stay back while you all are out there, possibly dead?”

“This isn’t up for debate Kankri.”

“I’m an adult now Silas you can’t baby me forever!”

“You don’t know what it’s like out there!”

“Yes I do Silas!”

“Kankri for once in your life would you just shut up! You are doing nothing more than cleaning and that’s that I can’t have the chance of you dying on my fucking conscious!”

Kankri went silent, tears welling up. He sighed shakily and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, only a cracked whimper. He turned and rushed to his room, closing and locking the door before anything else could be said between them. 

Signless sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. Had he gone too far? No, no Kankri needed to hear the truth and that was that. There was no way in hell he would let Kankri go out onto the field and risk his life. But the question was what to do now…? Kankri obviously didn’t want to talk, Cronus and Dualscar were busy. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he supposed for now he would just wait for Cronus to return to his room so they could talk and hopefully patch up what chance of a relationship they were going to have.

~~~

It was hours before Cronus returned to his room looking even more exhausted than before. Signless sat up and offered a smile,”Hey.”

Cronus rose a brow and looked at the other. He let out a dramatic grunt and flopped onto his bed, nuzzling against his blankets,”He wants me to lead the group..? I could understand simply working on the field..but running the whole operation?”

Signless scooted closed and stroked Cronus’ hair gently,”I know, I was worried when he had told me..honestly I feel like you could fill the shoes of a seductress- sudecer uh, I mean...know much better.”

Cronus picked his head up slightly to look up at the other, a slight smile forming on his lips,”You think I’m good at seducing..?”

Oh it was nice to see the other smile again. Signless gave a nod,”Of course I do, just seeing you smile right now is making my heart flutter.”

A snort came from Cronus and he chucked a pillow at the other,”You’re such a dweeb..”

“But I’m you’re dweeb..” there was silence for a moment,”Right..?”

A heavy sigh came from Cronus as he climbed onto the bed and proceeded to snuggle up with Signless,”Yeah, yeah you’re my dweeb.” 

Signless wrapped his arm around Cronus and held him close,”I’m happy to hear that.”

“Why so we can fuck?” Cronus teased gently

A laugh came from Signless,”Yes, but also that I love you, a lot.” 

Cronus smiled, pecking his lips softly,”I love you too babe.” he moved on top of him and nuzzled against his chest,”Titties…”

“You like my titties?” Signless grinned

“I love ‘em.” 

~~~

Dualscar watched as Cronus left and sighed. He had seemed interested at first but as time went of him teaching his son Cronus had just...lost interest. 

He stood and stretched with a groan, slowly making his way down the hall to Kankri’s room, which he heard soft sobbing coming from. He frowned and stopped, knocking on the door,”Kankri…?”

There was no response, likely the other hadn’t even heard him. Hesitantly Dualscar pushed the door open and flicked on the light before closing the door behind him,”Kankri?”

The sobbing stilled for a moment, which had been coming from a mass off blankets on the bed,”What do you want Cyruss?”

“What’s wrong love?” He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the mass of blankets off the other, revealing his tear stained face. A frown formed on Dualscars lips at the sight and he tugged Kankri up into his lap to coddle him. 

Kankri immediately buried his face into the other’s shirt, gripping onto it,”I...Silas won’t let me do anything, I’m an adult now..I’m almost twenty for fucks sake. He told me all I’d be doing while you three were out there, risking your lives and possibly dying was cleaning.”

Dualscar blinked and puffed his cheeks. Though he agreed with not wanting Kankri to get hurt Silas was being a little too protective...he always had been. He puffed his cheeks and hummed,”Well, what skills do you think you could benefit me and the group with?” he held Kankri’s chin in his hand as he forced the other to look up at him.

“Well..” Kankri sat up slightly in the other’s lap,”I’m smart and quick thinking, we both know that, I’m not saying it just to be cocky.”

“Right.”

“I’m fast, I was in the top margin for track for most of my high school life, I also did gymnastics..” a soft laugh came from him while he wiped his eyes,”Though maybe backflips and stuff are more movie magic huh?”

“Somewhat yeah.” Dualscar smiled at him and pet his hair,”But you’re right, those are all pretty damn good things to be backing you up.” He laid down with the other and hummed,”What do you think could get him to stop babying you?”

“I don’t know, do something more adult I guess? I mean, I’ve never been allowed to get a job, have a partner...haven’t done..y’know.”

“Y’know?”

Kankri heaved a sharp breath, looking away with a flush to his cheeks,”Sex. I haven’t had sex Cyruss.”

“Oh.” He puffed his cheeks and stared at the ceiling,”Do you want to…?”

Kankri’s face grew darker as he kept his eyes locked on something on the opposite side of the room,”I...wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

That’s all Dualscar had needed to hear. He moved over the other and cupped his cheek, kissing him soft and slow.

Widening his eyes Kankri gazed up at the other before letting his eyelids flutter shut while he shakily kissed back. Oh shit. Oh fuck. This was happening. He went to hold onto Cyruss’ hair and instead grabbed onto the elastic that had been holding his ponytail in. He pulled it out and tossed it aside, letting the older man’s hair cascade down over his shoulders.

Dualscar sat up and tugged his shirt off and ooooh god Kankri was done for. Dual rose a brow and looked down at Kankri’s deep red face,”Somethin’ wrong love~?”

“Oh god.” Yeah, he was hard. Wait, did he need to strip? Probably. He quickly tugged his shirt off.

“So adorable..” Dualscar leaned down to kiss and mark his neck and collarbone. How could he be so cute…? Oh the other could be out on the field but there was no way that Dual was ever going to let anything happen to him.

Kankri panted softly and closed his eyes,”Cy-cyruss…? Can we please uhm, move on?” He swallowed and tugged his pants off quickly.

With a nod Dualscar shed his own pants, followed by his boxers. Kankri widened his eyes,”Oh you’re big..”

“Thanks.” Dualscar gave a chuckle and reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Kankri tugged his own boxers off and swallowed nervously, oh god this was actually happening. He was about to lose his virginity to his..to..yeah. Fuck.

“Are you okay there love?”

“Y-yeah just nervous..”

“Well..” Dualscar slipped his condom on before pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers,”I’ll make sure to be real gentle with you unless you say otherwise.” He rubbed a pair of fingers over the Vantas’ entrance before pushing them into the other,”And we can stop anytime you want.”

Kankri’s breath hitched as he felt the other’s fingers enter him. Oh god..Dualscar pushed his fingers into him down to the knuckles and proceeded to scissor them. He let out a drawn out moan and instinctively he bucked his hips up, his brows knitting together. 

“D-Dualscar I can’t..I need you.”

“You sure you’re-”

“Yes! Yes I’m beyond fucking ready damn it!”

Dualscar blinked and slipped his fingers out,”Alright then love.” He pressed at his entrance, then slowly pushed into him. 

A sharp gasp came from Kankri and he whimpered,”You’re, hah, so..big..”

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah keep going...I’ll tell you if you have to stop..”

Dualscar nodded and slowly he pushed deeper until their hips met,”You okay?”

“I’m fine...you can..yknow.”

Chuckling softly Dualscar kissed him and slowly thrusted, Kankri’s moans and whimpers being muffled by Dualscar’s lips. Kankri felt like his whole body was being filled with pleasure, he going to orgasm so fast…

“Cy-Cyruss you can go..harder..you need pleasure too..”

He rose a brow and chuckled,”As you wish my love..lets see how flexible you are from those gymnastics then..”

“What?”

Dualscar shoved Kankri’s legs back over his head and began to thrust quick and rough.

“Oh! Oh fuck Cyruss!” He was done for. Kankri’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly,”I’m, gonna, come!” He wailed with each thrust

“Then come for me sweetheart...let it all out~”

Kankri sobbed with pleasure and soon released over himself and the other. Dualscar then pulled out, stroking himself to orgasm. He then laid down next to Kankri and held him close, cleaning him up with a tissue.

~~~

Cronus and Signless laid next to each other silently in bed as they heard the other two finish,”I..”

Signless interrupted Cronus,”I'm just gonna pretend I heard nothing and we’re going to go to sleep.”


End file.
